Sgt Frog and My Little Pony Crossover
by Yu7Yu7Me7Yume7
Summary: The Keroro Platoon is stuck in the universe of My Little Pony.What the frog? How? Why? What the buck is going on? Read to find out!


Keroro Gunso inspected Kululu's new invention: The Multiverse Teleporter.

"I have to say, Sergeant major, this could come in handy."

He left to get the rest of the platoon. He came back with Giroro and Tamama.

"Yay! We're all here!" Tamama exclaimed. Crying came from the air vent.

"Um, you too, Dororo."

The ninja jumped down and went in the corner.

"Aw, come on, Dororo. Look at this!"

He sulked over.

"Kululu, show them!"

Kululu got a remote.

"All right. Ku, ku, ku."

They flipped through different universes until they landed on the universe of My Little Pony.

"I'd hate to live there," said Giroro. Keroro looked down at a button.

"Ooh! what does that do?!"

Kululu looked over at Giroro.

"He won't like it."

Keroro jumped up.

"That makes me wanna press it!"

"HEY! I'll throw a grenade at you!"

Kululu handed him the remote. "Fine. Ku, ku, ku."

Clickety poo! The machine shook.

"Um, Gunso?" Tamama backed up. "What button was that?"

"Oh, nothing." said Kululu. "Just the button that sends you to that dimention. Ku, ku, ku."

Giroro grew furious. "I DON'T WANNA GO THERE!"

Dororo looked over. "Too late." The machine sucked them all in.

Giroro was the first to say something. "I'm not opening my eyes."

Keroro sat up. "Uh... guys?"

The dazed frogs looked over at fillies playing jump rope. A purple unicorn walked by.

"Hey, hey miss!" Tamama shouted.

The pony turned around and went wide eyed. "Oh. My. Gosh. PINKIE! OVER HERE!"

A pink pony bounced over.

"I hate this one already," muttered Giroro.

"Hi Twilight! OOH! NEW FRIENDS! HI I'M PINKIE PIE AND I'M GONNA THROW YOU A PARTY!"

Keroro ran over. "Yay! Parties!"

Twilight picked up Tamama by his hat.

"Strange body structure." Tamama squirmed to get down. So he fell, leaving Twilight with a hat. Tamama got up.

"OOH! YOUR MANE IS RED!"

Tamama looked confused. "Mane? Wha- oh."

Twilight dropped Tamama's hat.

"Maybe Fluttershy knows about them. Let's go to her cottage." All but Giroro followed.

"No way! Let's go home!" Kululu looked over.

"About that," he started. "We fell on it and it broke. Ku, ku, ku."

"WHAT?!" Giroro screamed. Pinkie sprung over. "Aw, come on, saddy face!" She threw him on her back and bounced off.

"AAHH! HELP ME! A CRAZY PINK PONY IS FROGNAPPING ME!"

The 7 of them arrived at Fluttershy's house. "Smile, smile, smile!" Pinkie sang. Giroro was covering his ears(?).

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Twilight knocked on the door. "Fluttershy?" The door opened a crack. "Y-yes Twilight?"

She pointed a hoof to Tamama. "Can you explain what these guys are?" Fluttershy burst out. "Yes! They're the most adorable froggies ever!"

Keroro grinned. "Yep!" Twilight said, "We need to get everypony else."

"Oh joy!" Giroro said. "More ponies to gawk at us! Yay...woo..."

Less than an hour later, the Mane 6 were round up.

"So," Keroro began, "I am Sergeant Keroro Gunso. This is First Class Private Tamama Nitohei."

"Desu!"

"This is Corporal Giroro Gocho."

"I hate pink!"

"This is Sergeant Major Kururu Socho."

"Ku, ku, ku."

"And this is Lance Corporal Dororo Heicho."

"He remembered me!"

Applejack stood there. "Um, so, where will they stay?" Twilight face-hoofed. "I forgot about that. There isn't enough of them for each of us."

Pinkie sprang up. "I'LL TAKE GIRORO!" Giroro backed up. "N-no..I'll go live...under a rock..." Pinkie grabbed him in a tight hug. "NEW FRIENDS PARTY!" Giroro said something muffled. Twilight agreed to take Kululu.

AJ said "Ah could use the green feller." Tamama ran to Rarity.

"I CALL HER!" Fluttershy looked at Dororo. "I, um, guess I'll take Dororo, if you don't mind..." Twilight looked at Rainbow. "I guess you don't have one." She kicked the ground. "I like Giroro's additude..." Twilight could've sworn she saw her turn pink.

"Um, ok then. Let's, uh, go home." The large group departed.

Twilight had Kululu answer questions. "So, what do I need to know about you?" Kululu crossed his arms behind his head. "I am ranked higher than Keroro, but they find me annoying so I am an intelligence officer, Giroro is annoying, I don't care about anything, I'm an inventor and hacker, you can call me Kululu, I love curry, I was blue, but Keroro made a big bowl of curry that I fell in and got dyed yellow. Oh, and, ku, ku, ku."

Twilight sat open-mouthed. "Uhhh... thanks." She gave him a playful slap on his head. His glasses fell off. "Megane, megane." Kululu crawled around on the floor.

"This could've gone better."

Pinkie bounced around a blue giroro with a party hat on. "Aaaaand that's how Equestria was made!" Giroro muttered, "I'd rather be home with Natsumi."

Pinkie stopped. "You should tell her how ya feel, or she'll never be with you!" His eyes turned red. "IT IS ON! Get ready to dance, pony!" Pinkie bounced in the air.

"I LOVE dancing!"

Giroro ignored the comment and tackled her. But then he realized he had no weapons.

"I like this game! My turn!" Giroro turned away.

"I'd rather stay with the rainbow one.."

"Oh, Dashie? She'll take you! She likes you!" Giroro pouted.

"Yeah, right."

"How do I look?" Tamama struck a pose.

"Simply darling! I love your hair!"

He grinned. "We all have an afro." Then Prince Blueblood burst in.

"Not him again..." Rarity muttered. He approached them.

"Oh, still using cheap fabric, I see. And now you got an ugly frog thing." Rarity gritted her teeth. Tamama's demon side came out. "TAMAMA IMPACT!" Blueblood dodged and ran screaming. Rarity looked over at the angry tadpole. "Thank you, dear!"

Fluttershy stared at Dororo. He fed the animals, and even put up with Angel. Then he sat in the corner and meditated.

'He sure is a big help...' Fluttershy thought.

AJ showed Keroro how to buck the trees. It would be easy with his frog legs. He gave the tree a good kick.

"I did it! I- AUUGH!" Apples rained on his head and he fell.

"Sugarcube?"

Keroro sat up. "No, I want a number 4 combo..." He collapsed again.

Pinkie headed down a hill under a cloud with Giroro.

"Hey Rainbow!"

She groaned and looked down.

"Not now Pink- OH IT'S GIRORO!"

Pinkie tossed him up.

"AAH!"

He flew up to the cloud and almost fell through it. Dash caught him.

"Whoa, there. Pinkie, did you forget to have Twilight cast a cloud-walking spell on him?"

Pinkie giggled. "I knew I forgot something!"

Rainbow sighed. "I'll go do it." With lightning speed they flew to the library.

Twilght was setting up breakfast when the door was knocked on. Kululu ran to get it.

"Twilight, it's Giroro and his new girlfriend. Ku, ku, ku."

Both turned red.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" they shouted.

Twilight appeared. "Hi, Rainbow. Cloud-walking spell?"

"Uh, yeah." Twilight set Giroro down and lit her horn.

"There. he should be able to live up there now."

Rainbow picked up Giroro. "Thanks."

Keroro woke up. 'Wh-wha?"

Applejack stood over him. "Ya'll took a good one to the head."

He remembered what happened. "I hate apples." Applejack helped him stand up.

Rarity got Tamama up. "I can't thank you enough for getting that brute out of my shop, dear."

Tamama smiled. "Demon Side. Can't control it."

Dororo arose and put out the candles. Fluttershy slept peacefully. He fed and cared for all the animals. Angel thumped his foot impatiently. Dororo calmed him down and told him to be gentle to Fluttershy. Then he took off. Fluttershy woke up to all the animals resting. Dororo was gone.

"What an angel."

Giroro walked around the cloud house. Rainbow fountains shot up. "Wow." He turned to Dash.

"Got any grenades? Keroro's annoying." Dash hoofbumped him.

"Niiice, dude. You are now 20% cooler."

Giroro smiled for the first time being here. He jumped into a cloud.

"Aah."

Twilight got Kululu working on inventions. Spike got up.

"Twilight, who's that?"

"Oh, that's Kululu. He's staying here."

Spike stared at him.

"What is that thing?"

Kululu got in his face.

"I am a Keronian. What thing are you? Ku, ku, ku."

Spike took off his hat.

"Give me that."

"Dude, your hair is purple."

"So what? You don't have hair. Ku, ku, ku, ku."

Tamama ran around. "Choco pocky, berry pocky, don't forget the-"

Sweetie Belle ran down.

"Yay! What is it?"

Rarity sighed. "A handful."

"I'm Tamama!"

Sweetie squeed.

"You wanna join The Cutie Mark Crusaders? Oh, you already have your cutie mark."

"Huh? Wha?"

Rarity started explaining the concept of cutie marks to Tamama while Sweetie went to see the other frogs. She stopped at Twilight's first.

"Hi Spike! Is-whoah, what happened?!" Spike looked like he had been burned.

"I was used as a guinea pig." She saw Kululu holding a gun.

"Ku, ku, ku."

Sweetie realized she wouldn't like this one, so she left.

She walked around until she spotted Rainbow's house. She cast a cloudd-walking spell (she is getting better at magic) and teleported herself up.

"Rainbow?"

Sweetie heard talking inside. She pushed the door open.

"Hey guys."

Rainbow and Giroro turned around.

"Hi Sweetie Belle. Me and Giroro are just talking."

"Oh. I guess I...interrupted. Sorry."

"Nah, it's cool."

Sweetie teleported to Fluttershy's.

"Fluttershy? Can I see your frog?"

Fluttershy opened the door.

"I...don't really know where he is. He tended to the animals and took off."

"Alright. thanks anyway."

She went to Sweet Apple Acres to find Keroro bucking trees.

"Hi, froggie!"

She noticed after he kicked the tree, he moved over.

"Earlier encounter with the apples," he explained.

"Oh."

She walked until she saw a flower in a tree.

"Oh, what a pretty flower!"

Then there was a flash of silver, and the flower floated down. She saw a glimpse of a blue figure jumping off.

"Thanks."

Sweetie was going back to the boutique when she realized she never said a word to Giroro. She teleported up. No answer inside, but she knew Rainbow was home. Sweetie opened the door.

"Rainbow, I-"

She stopped when she saw Rainbow and Giroro entwined.

"Oh, oh, I'm-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"Sweetie! Uh..." Rainbow tured a tomato red. "I-I..."

She slowly backed out.

Back at Fluttershy's, Dororo had returned.

"Oh, Dororo, you are a big help."

Dororo bowed and sat in the corner.

"You are an angel."

His mask hid his blush.

Fluttershy watched Dororo.

'He's so shy...like...like me...'

She quietly crept over.

"Dororo-kun..."

His eyes sparkled.

"I-I...meep...'

Dororo stood up and walked behind her.

'Her hair is so soft...'

BOOM!

'Well, a moment ruined...'

Fluttershy ran out to a dragon attacking Ponyville. She galloped towards it.

"NO, FLUTTER-KUN!"

Fluttershy stopped at the dragon.

"Who do you think you are, mister?! I bet if I told your mother what you were doing, she wouldn't like it one bit! Go back home and leave us alone, please!" She gave The Stare as it cowered and flew off

Dororo's mask fell off in shock. Fluttershy walked back into her cottage. He ran after her.

"Flutter-san! That was amazi-"

She pressed her soft lips on his.

Sweetie ran. She wasn't sure where to. She just ran.

She stopped at Fluttershy's and opened the door.

"What the-"

She ran off again, and Fluttershy hadn't seen her.

After Sweetie ran, Fluttershy calmly picked the mask out of the dirt and gave it to Dororo. She handed it to him. He looked at it, then gave it back.

"Wha-"

"You can uh...hold it for a while...I have it because I have fangs. They made me feel like a monster. But not anymore."

Rainbow's head hung down.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Giroro walked over.

"Go. You can't even look at me. Go and leave me here."

He had never heard anyone say that. He walked over to a box titled 'Memories'. He took out a photo of her and opened his belt. He sighed and put it over the current one.

"I'm not leaving."

Rainbow's head jerked up.

"But...I...kissed you..."

"I'm not leaving."

He walked over and hugged her.

Keroro sat under an apple tree.

"What do apples taste like?"

Applejack gave him one, so he tried it.

"HOLY KERO THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER!"

Tamama held a needle.

"Is this how you do it?"

Rarity looked over.

"Yes, darling."

Tamama carefully pushed the thread through the material.

"I did it!"

"Yes you did, darling!"

Sweetie burst through the door.

"R-Rarity, R-Rainbow- Giroro, *pant pant*"

"What?"

Kululu fixed the new invention he made.

"Spiiiike."

Keroro finished bucking apples when Tamama ran over.

"GUNSO-SAN! I MISSED YOU!"

Applejack coughed.

"Um..." He let go of him. "You have a helmet, sir."

"Protection. Apples hurt."

One fell and bonked him on the head.

"I seeee...oof."

Pinkie was the first to find out.

"YAY! PARTY FOR RAINBOW,GIRORO, FLUTTERS, AND DORORO!"

All of Equestria heard that.

"Great," said Rainbow. "Excellent."

Giroro facepalmed.

Fluttershy jumped.

"How did she find out...?"

Pinkie burst in.

"Pinkie Sense! I had an ear flop, then knee pinch, then eye flutter, than itchy back, which means somepony's in love! OOOOOOH! Nice mask, Flutters!"

"Eh..."

Twilight put down her book.

"Pinkie being Pinkie..."

BOOM!

A purple Keronian walked out.

"Twilight! Help!"

She spun around.

"SPIKE?!"

"KU KU KU KU KU!"

"Does that explain it?" asked Sweetie.

"Quite."

Pinkie burst through.

_ "This is your singing telegram_

_ I hope it finds you well_

_ You're invited to a party_

_ 'Cause we think you're really swell_

_ Our new friends are together_

_ So help us celebrate_

_ The cake will be delicious_

_ The festivities first-rate_

_ There will be games and dancing_

_ Bob for apples, cut a rug_

_ And when the party's over_

_ We'll gather 'round for a group hug_

_ No need to bring a gift_

_ Being there will be enough_

_ Parties mean having fun with friends_

_ Not getting lots of stuff_

_ It won't be the same without you_

_ So we hope that you say yes_

_ So, please, oh please R.S.V.P_

_ And come, and be our guest!"_

"Pinkie? Dear, I don't think you should intru-"

"All of them will love it! Even Giroro!"

Sweetie rolled her eyes. "Right..."

"KULULU! GET OVER HERE AND EXPLAIN THIS!"

He stepped out.

"Whaaaat? Not MY fault."

"Just fix him before Pinkie's party!"

Twilight mumbled something about throwing him out on the street.

"I don't wanna go to another party! She'll throw them for ANYTHING!"

"Same here. I'll handle it."

Rainbow looked up.

"How?"

"I need a grenade."

She winced.

"Ooookaayyy... not that extreme..."

"Darn."

Rainbow paused.

"What's in that belt, anyway?"

"Um, nothing."

She grabbed it.

"HEY!"

She looked at the picture.

"Heh, you little..."

"Uh, um..."

Keroro bounced.

"YAY! PARTY! I'LL BRING SNACKS!"

"I love you, Sir!"

He grabbed a random DJ system.

"W00T!"

"YAY!"

"Wait...only one pony can monitor this..."

"Who's that?"

"DJ P0N-3!"

Fluttershy pushed a carrot to Angel.

"Come on, Angel. It'll help you become a big boy."

Angel shook his head.

"Eat the carrot."

He shook his head again.

"One bite?"

Angel refused.

She sighed.

Dororo got up.

"Eat the carrot, or I'll go ninja on you."

Angel scowled and bit the carrot.

"Oh...thank you, Dororo."

Twilight waited for Spike to come out.

"You okay, Spike?"

"No. I'm a frog."

She sighed.

"Kululu! Spike still isn't a dragon! Pinkie's party is in fifteen minutes!"

"I'm working on it! What the frog is your problem? Ku ku ku."

Pinkie strung balloons and streamers.

"My little pony, my little pony..."

She bounced up on her tail to reach high.

The oven made a ding.

"CAKE!"

It flew out on the table.

"Ready!"

Rainbow scowled.

"Let's go."

Giroro huffed.

"Fine."

She crouched down to let him on.

"Ready when you are."

Giroro slid onto her back and held on to her wings. Rainbow flinched.

"Pegasi wings are sensitive."

They took off to Ponyville.

Fluttershy made sure every animal was fed. She packed her saddlebag.

"Be good, Angel."

Dororo sat up and made his way to her.

"Let's go..i-if that's okay with you..."

She flew a few feet off the ground.

Dororo jumped over and pulled her up towards the sky.

"Oh!"

She tensed up, then relaxed. She was in good hands.

Applejack, Keroro, and Tamama walked to the party.

"YAY! YOU'RE HERE!"

Rainbow flew in with Giroro.

"You made it!"

"Unfortunately.." Giroro growled.

Rarity walked in.

"Rarity!"

Twilight, Spike, and Kululu walked in.

"S-SPIKE?!" Rarity shrieked.

"Long story. And it's all thanks to Mr. Genius here."

Kululu leaned back.

"Nope, not me."

Flutershy flew in with Dororo.

"Fluttershy! You can fly higher!" Rainbow shouted.

"Yes. All thanks to Dororo."

"Let's get this party started! Hey, Vinyl Scratch! Spin that turntable!"

Pony Rock blasted through the speakers.

_Pony Rock! Yeah! Woo! Let's go!_

_Scratch and Neon's in the club tonight._

_Oh yeah, we're gonna have a good time._

_So grab some pony now don't be shy._

_It's our job to make you feel alright. (Clap your hooves!)_

_Let's raise the roof, tonight's the night._

_We're gonna' party till the morning light._

_The house is hot, the beat is tight._

_We just wanna' see you ...shake it!_

_The name's Neon Lights and I wanna' see you shake it._

_I'm the host of this party and I'm glad you could make it._

_I've got the music that booms, show me what you've got._

_Now do your thing girls and flaunt that plot._

_On the dance floor is where we're living._

_You keep moving to the beat and the beat I'll keep delivering._

_Now that's a promise, we're gonna' commit._

_Hey, Vinyl Scratch! Spin that._

_Ayo what's up? I'm the other half of this duo._

_Got my bass cannon set to max it's gonna' blow._

_It's Pony Rock! (It's Pony Rock!)_

_Yeah, so get them tails a-bouncing and get them_

_hooves up in the air 'cause we are announcing it is-!_

_Scratch and Neon's in the club tonight._

_Oh yeah, we're gonna have a good time._

_So grab some pony don't be shy._

_It's our job to make you feel alright._

_Let's raise the roof, tonight's the night._

_We're gonna' party till the morning light._

_The house is hot, the beat is tight._

_We just wanna' see you... shake it!_

_Everyday I'm partying!_

_Put the lights on me. It's time for the only true party pony._

_The name's Pinkie Pie and I know you all missed me._

_But hey, wait! There's room for three._

_Let's get some balloons! (The pretty ones!)_

_Let's turn up the bass! (Getting louder now!)_

_Gummy's here with me! (He's rocking out!)_

_Now it's a party! (With thanks to me!)_

_Get up. Get down. Put your hooves up to the sound._

_Jump up. Stomp down. Everypony hit the ground._

_Jump up. Stomp down. Everypony hit the ground._

_Everypony hit the ground._

_Everypony hit the ground._

_Get up. Get down._

_Get up. Get down._

_Put your hooves up to the sound._

_Put your hooves up to the sound._

_Put your hooves up._

_Put your hooves up._

_Put your hooves up._

_Put your hooves up._

_Every pony's in the club tonight._

_We're gonna' keep on having a good time._

_We got some help from Pinkie Pie._

_With Vinyl Scratch and Neon-on-on Lights._

_Woah_

_Woah_

_Woah_

_Woah_

_Everyday we're partying!_

Keroro whipped his hat off.

"AFRO PARTY!"

All but Giroro followed.

"Ah, what the heck."

Pinkie grabbed the microphone.

"AAAARRREEE YOU READY?!"

"YEAH!"

_"Ooh! This is my jam!_

_There is a place_

_Where the grass is what's for dinner_

_Charm, fun, and wild_

_There must be something in the water_

_Sipping rainbow juice_

_Talking Elements of Harmony_

_Our Bronies hang out too (Come on, Bronies!)_

_'Cause they know we're awesome fillies (Come on, everypony!)_

_You could travel the world_

_But no one can groove like the girls with the hooves_

_Once you party with ponies_

_You'll be seeing Rainbooms_

_O-oh o-oh o-ooh_

_Equestria girls, we're kinda magical_

_Boots on hooves, bikinis on top_

_Furry coats, so cute_

_We'll blow your musical_

_Aoaoah oh, aoaoaoh_

_Equestria girls, we're pony-fabulous_

_Fast, fine, fierce, we trot till we drop_

_Cutie marks represent_

_Now put your hooves up_

_Aoaoah oh, aoaoaoh_

_Cakes a la mode_

_Let's get our faces goin' derpy (Muffins!)_

_We dance down the road_

_With DJ P0n-3 as the jockey_

_You could travel the world (You could travel the world)_

_But no one can rock like the ponies in socks_

_Welcome gang to the herd (Welcome to the herd)_

_You'll be comin' in flocks_

_O-oh o-oh o-ooh_

_Equestria girls, we're so fantastical (Equestria!)_

_Unicorns with wings are on top_

_Equine folks so cute_

_You'll want to ride with us_

_Aoaoah oh, aoaoaoh_

_Equestria girls, we're magicabical (Equestria!)_

_Sweet elite, we've got all the plot_

_Fandom has rejoiced (Fandom!)_

_Now put your hooves up (Put yo' hooves up)_

_Aoaoah oh, aoaoaoh_

_Cool, cute, fit and ready_

_Break it down 'cuz its gettin' heavy_

_Wow, wow, no boast_

_These are the ponies I love the most_

_I mean the ones, I mean like she's so hot_

_Kiss her, brush her, squeeze her plot (Unh!)_

_The ponies chill_

_They rule the hills_

_Of Ponyville_

_I don't mind_

_I'm not blind_

_I love this find_

_Just like I follow behind_

_Lauren Faust_

_And Hasbro_

_Ponytime's the way to go_

_Bronies, Bangin' out_

_Ensemble Darkponies, hangin' out_

_Derpy Hooves, Doctor Whooves, Gilda, Trixie, Bon-bon, Lyra, etcetera_

_Pinkie my lady (Yeah?)_

_Lookie here baby (Uh huh)_

_I'm all upon ya_

_Cuz you're representin' Equestria (ohhh yeahh)_

_Equestria girls, we're kinda magical (Equestria!)_

_Shoo be doo, the horses up top_

_Cutie Marks, so cute_

_We'll knock your socks off_

_Aoaoah oh, aoaoaoh_

_Equestria girls, we're so fantabulous (Equestria!)_

_Ponies rule, forever nonstop_

_Bronies represent (Bronies!)_

_Now put your hooves up (Yeah, put yo' hooves in the air)_

_Aoaoah oh, aoaoaoh_

_(Equestria, Equestria girls)_

_Equestria girls man_

_(Equestria, Equestria girls)_

_I really wish you all could be Equestria girls..."_

"Woo! 'Nother round!"

Everyone looked at Giroro.

"What?"

'Polka is Magic' played.

"CONGAAAA!" Pinkie shouted.

It was hard for the Keronians to get to the pony's height, so they made their own line.

Even Spike joined.

When the song ended, a slow song came on.

"What the-"

Pinkie smiled.

"Requested by yours truly."

Giroro backed up.

"N-no. No way I'll-"

Rainbow grabbed him.

"Oh yes you will."

Fluttershy looked at Dororo.

'Someone who remembers me...'

He put his arms around her.

Kululu looked at Twilight.

"Fine."

AJ and Rarity stepped back.

"Nope."

Tamama stared at Keroro.

"Well, I guess that leaves us, desu."

Rainbow stared into Giroro's eyes.

"You are now 120% cooler, Gochou-san."

Dororo looked up.

"I never had anyone who cared."

Fluttershy leaned in.

"You do now."

She kissed him.

Kululu looked at Twilight.

"Guess what?"

She sighed.

"What?"

He pulled her down and kissed her. She looked surprised, but didn't try to get away.

"SICK!" Spike yelled. He stuck a finger in his mouth.

Rainbow grinned.

"Shy or something?"

"NO! WATCH!"

And he grabbed her into an embrace.

"YAY!" Pinkie shouted. "When can I plan the wedding?"

"PINKIIIIE!"

"All right!" Pinkie announced. "Let's play Pin The Tail On The Pony! Yay!"

Giroro went up.

"Fine." She put the blindfold on him.

But the tail was jerked out of his hands.

"What the- Rainbow!"

Dash giggled.

"OW! WHAT THE- OH VERY FUNNY!"

Keroro laughed.

"You have a tail! Hahaha!"

Giroro steamed.

"If I could find you, I'd kill you!"

Kululu pulled off the blindfold.

"Show time. Ku,ku,ku."

Keroro backed up.

"I-I didn't mean it, Corporal! Seriously! Take a joke!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Rainbow flew down and picked him up.

"HEY!"

She set him down away from Keroro.

"Don't hurt him."

Pinkie grabbed the mic.

"Aaaaannnnnd now, we will play This Day Aria, for no reason at all!"

"YAY!"

_This day is going to be perfect_

_The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small_

_Everypony will gather round_

_Say I look lovely in my gown_

_What they don't know is that I have fooled them all_

_This day was going to be perfect_

_The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small_

_But instead of having cake_

_With all my friends to celebrate_

_My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all_

_I could care less about the dress_

_I won't partake in any cake_

_Vows, well I'll be lying when I say_

_That through any kind of weather_

_I'll want us to be together_

_The truth is I don't care for him at all_

_No I do not love the groom_

_In my heart there is no room_

_But I still want him to be all mine_

_We must escape before it's too late_

_Find a way to save the day_

_Hope, I'll be lying if I say_

_I don't fear that I may lose him_

_To one who wants to use him_

_Not care for, love and cherish him each day_

_For I oh-so love the groom_

_All my thoughts he does consume_

_Oh Shining Armor, I'll be there very soon_

_Finally the moment has arrived_

_For me to be one lucky bride_

_Oh, the wedding we won't make_

_He'll end up marrying a fake_

_Shining Armor will be_

_Mine, all mine._

"Uh, what does that song mean?"

Pinkie changed the CD.

"Long story. Hey Rainbow, wanna help me make more cupcakes?"

She shook her head.

"Not good at baking."

Pinkie frowned.

"Awwwwww."

Dash sighed.

"Okay. But I'm not gonna make good food."

Pinkie smiled and headed for the basement. Rainbow followed.

They were gone a long time.

"Are they coming back?" Tamama stuffed a cupcake in his mouth.

"I don't know," Twilight said.

Then Rainbow screamed, "You can't do this to me, Pinkie! I'm your friend!"

"Of course you are, silly. That's why I'm so excited to have you here. We get to share your last moments together, just you and me."

All of the friend's eyes grew.

"OH NO!"

"Well, that's enough reminiscing. It's time to begin."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP, PLEASE!"

"HOLY FROG WE GOTTA GET DOWN THERE!" Giroro screamed.

Kululu actually looked worried.

"Rainbow?" he called down.

Keroro hugged Tamama, who was shaking.

"Hope you don't mind, I think I'm gonna wing it now."

Fluttershy let out a little sigh and fainted.

Dororo soaked a cloth in water and put it on her head.

"Wh-wha? Rainbow!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Spike whimpered.

Twilight was terrified.

"WE'RE GOIN' DOWN THERE!

The 10 of them ran down to the basement, having no idea what they would see next.

As they ran down the steps, terror struck them. What would they find?

At the bottom, it was dark. Then, a light came on.

"SURPRISE!" (WHAT A TWIST!)

Their jaws hit the floor.

"WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE WHY HOW?!"

Rainbow laughed. "GOTCHA!"

Pinkie ran up in kululu's face.

"Did you reaaaaaaaally think I'd hurt Dashie?"

He backed off.

"No. Now get away."

She bounced.

"Aww, somepony needs a SMILE!"

Kululu's glasses cracked slightly.

Giroro sighed with relief. Rainbow flew over.

"What's the matter? Relieved you don't have to be scared as a baby?"

"Wha-NO! I, uh, never really thought she would do that, yeah..."

"Riiiight."

"Now let's PAR-TAY!"

'Fireflies Fluttershys' came on.

Dororo was in shock.

"Did you sing this?!"

Fluttershy hid behind her mane.

"I-I needed money to build my cottage..."

"You're amazing!"

"I..."

"RESONACE!" Keroro shouted.

"Kerokerokerokerokero"

"Tamatamatamatama"

"Girogirogirogiro"

"Kulukulukulukulu"

"Dorodorodorodoro"

"What are they doing?"

"I don't know."

After they were done, Dororo went back to Fluttershy.

"Have you ever thought of yourself as a singer?"

"N-no..."

Meanwhile, Pinkie bugged Kululu.

"...And I don't know which is better, Chimmy Cherry or Cherry Changa!"

He covered his ears.

"Help me."

A random hummingbird flew down to the basement.

"Hummingway! Did you miss me?" He sat on Fluttershy's shoulder.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah."

"Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm."

Giroro was impressed. Kululu wasn't paying attention.

"...so then, I made faces at them, and then, ooh! I sang this song!" He whimpered.

_"When I was a little filly, and_

_The sun was going down_

_The darkness and the shadows, they_

_Would always make me frown_

_I'd hide under my pillow_

_From what I thought I saw,_

_But Granny Pie said_

_That wasn't the way_

_To deal with fears at all_

_She said_

_Pinkie_

_You gotta stand up tall_

_Learn to face your fears_

_You'll see_

_That they can't hurt you_

_Just laugh to make them disappear_

_HA HA HA_

_So, giggle at the ghostly_

_Guffaw at the grossly_

_Crack up at the creepy_

_Whoop it up with the weepy_

_Chortle at the kooky_

_Snortle at the spooky_

_And tell that big dumb scary face_

_To take a hike and leave you alone_

_And if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna..._

_Ahahaha haha ohoho oh_

_LAAAAAAAAAUGH!"_

Kululu's glasses broke completely.

"AUGHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!"

"Get ahold of yourself, Sergeant Major..." Keroro muttered.

He ran around, not being able to see anything.

Twilight fixed his glasses with her magic.

"There."

She tried to levitate them onto him, but he wouldn't stop running. She used her magic to grab him.

Kululu was lowered down. He got up and sat in the corner. Pinkie ran over.

"Come on and party!"

Kululu started crying from the amount of annoyance.

"Just leave me alone."

Pinkie's mane went flat as she walked away.

Twilight looked at Keroro. "Is he always-'

"He hates people with pure hearts. He's depressed right now."

She picked him up and tried to lift the depressed aura off him. A little went away. He walked back over. "Fine..."

Pinkies mane poofed out. "YAY!"

Dororo turned to Fluttershy.

"Sing fireflies."

"I..."

Pinkie tossed her the microphone. She whimpered.

"You can do it."

Fluttershy glanced around nervously and took a breath.

_"You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million Fluttershys_

_Flew in the room as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And their squeaking everywhere_

_Would be so cute_

_That I would just stand and smile_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_Equestria's kind pony_

_Would come to me when I'm feeling tired_

_And snuggle me to sleep_

_'Cause ponies have invaded all my dreams_

_'Cause into my room they'd fly_

_Those ten thousand pegasi_

_As they sung me lullabies to sleep_

_'Time to lay your sleepy head_

_Hush now, time to go to bed'_

_I'd slumber then,_

_Snug under my warm bedspread_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_Equestria's kind pony_

_Would come to me when I'm feeling tired_

_And snuggle me to sleep_

_'Cause ponies have invaded all my dreams_

_When I fall asleep_

_Don't close my browser for a bit_

_Please send me a pony here_

_'Cause I need another pony hit_

_Please send me a pony here_

_Why can't I stop with one more peek_

_Please send me a pony here_

_It's 5am, and I need to sleep_

_To ten million Fluttershys_

_I'm weird, 'cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_But I'll know where several hide_

_When my dreams get pony-fied_

_'Cause I saved a few_

_And into my room they'll glide_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_Equestria's kind pony_

_Would come to me when I'm feeling tired_

_And snuggle me to sleep_

_'Cause ponies have invaded all my dreams_

_When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_Equestria's kind pony_

_Would come to me when I'm feeling tired_

_And snuggle me to sleep_

_'Cause ponies have invaded all my dreams_

_When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_Equestria's kind pony_

_Would come to me when I'm feeling tired_

_And snuggle me to sleep_

_'Cause I'm obsessed with ponies, so it seems..."_

"GROUP HUG!"

Fluttershy was piled on by ponies and frogs.

Rainbow started talking about the time Fluttershy foalsat the CMC.

"...so then she goes, 'You're just chicken!' and Scootaloo says 'Am not!' So she says 'Oh, I remember how to call a chicken. Scootaloo! Scoot-Scoot-Scootaloo!'"

All of them laughed.

"Hey, Pinkie, show them what you were for Nightmare Night."

Pinkie pulled out her chicken costume.

"I was Scootaloo!"

"KU KU KU KU! CLASSIC!"

Giroro pointed at Keroro.

"He's a terrible leader, you know!"

He jumped up.

"Excuse me Corporal, but I don't think you were in this conversation!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NOPE! HEY, GUESS WHAT?! HE LIKES NATSUMI! HAHAHA!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Tamama screamed "STOP IT!" His eyes bulged.

"RUN!"

"TAMAMA IMPA-"

Pinkie popped in his face.

"HAHAHA! THAT FACE IS FUNNY! I'LL MAKE FACES TOO! BLEEAHHH! BLARG! BOOO! _ HEY I'M KULULU! KU KU KU! D: RAWR, I'M GIRORO, AND IMMA GET YOU!"

Tamama fell over.

"THAT'S HILARIOUS!"

Kululu looked over.

"It's insulting. Ku,ku,ku."

Giroro laughed.

"PAR-TAY!"

'You're Gonna Go Far Kid' started to play.

_Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time_

_And turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach_

_Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd_

_And as you step back in the line_

_a mob jumps to their feet_

_Now dance, dance, dance, man, he never had a chance_

_And no one even knew, it was really only you_

_And now you steal away_

_Take him out today_

_Nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far, kid_

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes,_

_hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away, nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives_

_Slowly outta line and drifting closer in your sights_

_So play it out I'm wide awake, it's a scene about me_

_There's something in your way and now someone is gonna pay_

_And if you can't get what you want, well, it's all because of me_

_Now dance, dance, dance, man, I never had a chance_

_And no one even knew, it was really only you_

_And now you'll lead the way_

_Show the light of day_

_Nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far, kid_

_Trust, deceived_

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes,_

_hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away, nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives_

_Now dance, dance, dance, he never had a chance_

_And no one even knew, it was really only you_

_So dance, dance, dance, I never had a chance_

_It was really only you_

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes,_

_hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away, nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives_

_Clever alibis, Lord of the Flies_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes,_

_hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away, nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives._

Giroro was amazed.

"AWESOME, DASH!"

'Winter Wrap Up' was put on.

_Three months of winter coolness_

_And awesome holidays_

_We've kept our hoovsies warm at home_

_Time off from work to play_

_But the food we've stored is runnin' out_

_And we can't grow in this cold_

_And even though I love my boots_

_This fashion's getting old_

_The time has come to welcome spring_

_And all things warm and green_

_But it's also time to say goodbye_

_It's winter we must clean_

_How can I help? I'm new, you see_

_What does everypony do?_

_How do I fit in without magic?_

_I haven't got a clue!_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow's spring is here!_

_'Cause tomorrow's spring is here!_

_Bringing home the southern birds_

_A Pegasus' job begins_

_And clearing all the gloomy skies_

_To let the sunshine in_

_We move the clouds_

_And we melt the white snow_

_When the sun comes up_

_Its warmth and beauty will glow!_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow's spring is here_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow's spring is here_

_'Cause tomorrow's spring is here!_

_Little critters hibernate_

_Under the snow and ice_

_We wake up all their sleepy heads_

_So quietly and nice_

_We help them gather up their food_

_Fix their homes below_

_We welcome back the southern birds_

_So their families can grow!_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow's spring is here_

_'Cause tomorrow's spring is here!_

_No easy task to clear the ground_

_Plant our tiny seeds_

_With proper care and sunshine_

_Everyone it feeds_

_Apples, carrots, celery stalks_

_Colorful flowers too_

_We must work so very hard_

_It's just so much to do!_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow's spring is here_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow's spring is here_

_'Cause tomorrow's spring is here!_

_Now that I know what they all do I have to find my place_

_And help with all of my heart_

_Tough task ahead I face_

_How will I do without my magic_

_Help the Earth pony way_

_I wanna belong so I must_

_Do my best today, Do my best today!_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow's spring is here_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow's spring is here_

_'Cause tomorrow's spring is here_

_'Cause tomorrow's spring is here!_

Giroro walked over.

"Hey guys, got a message from the boss. We need to talk more."

"OK! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH-"

Twilight shoved her hoof in Pinkie's mouth.

"No, not like that."

Pinkie smiled.

"Oh! you mean like, Me? Ruin? I'm not the ruiner, I'm the ruinee! Or is it ruinness? Ruinette? Or, More balloons! No, that's too many balloons. More candy! No, less candy. Ooh! I know! Strea-"

"No, Pinkie. not various quotes. We should just...well...talk about each other, I guess."

Keroro jumped up.

"Okay! GIRORO HAS A PONY GIRLFRIEND! What? It's funny to say!"

Giroro turned around.

"So what? YOU have a boyfriend!"

Tamama jumped up.

"NOBODY TALKS ABOUT MY SARGE LIKE THAT!"

Giroro rolled his eyes.

"I rest my case. Oh, KULULU HAS A PONY GIRLFRIEND! You're right! It is funny to say!"

Twilight turned away.

"He does not."

"Oh yes I do. Ku, ku,ku."

"Shut up, Wise Guy."

Pinkie rolled in a cannon.

"PARTY CANNON!"

She pulled the string, and it fired at Kululu's face.

He sat there with a party hat on.

"Charming..." He said sarcastically.

Spike ran to Rarity.

"I LIKE HER!"

"Noooooo. Really?"

"I like you too, Spikey-Wikey! You're such a good friend for helping me with my dresses!"

"Friendzoned," Kululu said quickly.

Pinkie grabbed the screen.

"Hey, the chapter's not over, right? It needs to be longer!"

Twilight sighed.

"No, Pinkie, it's not over. There is just going to be a song for the rest of it."

"YAY! LET'S GO 8-BIT!"

Twilight facehoofed.

"We can't. There will be hardly any words in it."

"Aawww. What about the CMC theme?"

"Fine."

_Look, here, are three little ponies_

_Ready to sing for this crowd_

_Listen up, 'cause here's our story_

_I'm gonna sing it_

_Very loud!_

_When you're a younger pony_

_And your flank is very bare_

_Feels like the sun will never come_

_When your cutie mark's not there_

_So the three of us will fight the fight_

_There is nothing that we fear_

_We'll have to figure out what we'll do next_

_Till our cutie marks are here!_

_We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders_

_On a quest to find out who we are_

_And we will never stop the journey_

_Not until we have our cutie marks_

_They all say that you'll get your mark_

_When the time is really right_

_And you know just what you're supposed to do_

_And your talent comes to light_

_But it's not as easy as it sounds_

_And that waiting's hard to do_

_So we test our talents everywhere_

_Until our face is blue_

_We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders_

_On a quest to find out who we are_

_And we will never stop the journey_

_Not until we have our cutie marks_

_We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders_

_On a quest to find out who we are_

_And we will never stop the journey_

_Not until we have our cutie marks!_

Everyone was gone except for a lavender unicorn and two Keronians. Twilight faced Kululu.

"I need to think about this. You can stay with Pinkie for a while."

"N-no problem."

On the inside, he screamed 'OH FROG NO!'

Twilight and Spike left.

"We're gonna have fun, Kululu-Senpai!"

He backed up.

Smoosh!

"What did I back into? Ku ku ku."

Pinkie giggled.

"Oh, nothing. Just my statue carved of butter!"

"Oh, joy." He ran up to the bathroom.

"See you later!"

Giroro shivered on the cloud he lay on.

'Clouds are cold.'

He grabbed it and tried to make a blanket.

POOF!

It vanished.

He curled up, trying to conserve heat.

Rainbow watched him with pity.

"There's a couch over there, you know."

He looked over.

"I knew that."

He hopped on it.

And it fell through the cloud.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGHH!"

"Stupid spell must've worn off, Celestia dang it..." Rainbow flew down after him.

She gained speed as she squinted against the air. A shield formed around her. She grabbed Giroro.

BOOM!

A rainbow explosion followed. A trail of it stayed behind her. She flew over the sky in an arc.

Her fourth Rainboom.

Tamama jumped and fell over.

"What was that?!"

Rarity looked ou the window.

"A Sonic Rainboom."

Twilight dropped her book.

"No way..."

Keroro ran out.

"COOL! A RAINBOW!"

Applejack ran out.

"Yes it is."

Pinkie smiled.

"DASHIE DID IT!"

Kululu looked through a telescope. He had never seen anything like it.

The animals ran.

"Oh my."

Fluttershy saw the rainbow.

"A SONIC RAINBOOM! SHE DID IT! AHAHA!"

She grabbed Dororo.

"LOOK! LOOK!

And at the end of the rainbow, was the shape of a Keronian's head in dark red.

A party horn was blown in Kululu's face.

"GAAAH!"

"WAAAAAAAAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!"

He crawled under the blanket.

"Go away, annoying pony."

Pinkie giggled and flipped him out of bed with her nose.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FROG?!"

Kululu fell face down.

"Ow."

"Silly Kululu, why are you on the floor? It's time to get up!"

"Yay... now help me."

Twilight studied the picture of the Rainboom.

"Well, looks like Rainbow did this with Giroro."

Spike grumbled and rolled over in his basket.

"Big deal. Hey, get that Kululu guy to fix me soon."

She grabbed paper.

"Spike, take a letter."

"Got it."

"Dear Pinkie, I need Kululu to help change Spike back to his dragon form. Sincerely, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike was about to burn it, when he remembered he wasn't a dragon.

"Umm... how do I send this?"

Twilight teleported it to Sugar Cube corner.

Rainbow stretched.

"Breaking the sound barrier is a lot of work."

Giroro sat up.

"I had this dream where we-"

Dash smiled.

"Ohhh...it was real! Awesome!"

He saw a book and read it out loud.

"'The Legendary Sonic Rainboom'. Does that mean no one else can do it? My Dashie is special! I did the Rainboom, I did the Rainboom, I did the Rainboom!"

Kululu ran over to the library.

"I'll fix him! Mostly because I'm sick of the pink weirdo!"

Spike got in his face.

"HOW DO I KNOW YOU'RE NOT GONNA TURN ME INTO A-A- uh...FLY OR SOMTHING?!"

"I'll test it on me. Ku,ku,ku."

Spike huffed and jumped in to his basket. "Whatever. Twilight, Crazy Frog is here!"

"Watch it, or you'll be stuck on a flyswatter."

Twilight groaned and levitated him over.

"Do you really have it?"

"No. I got to make it. With you. Ku, ku, ku."

She sighed. "What potion ingredients?"

"I got one. Changeling DNA."

She cocked her head.

"How did you get..."

"BZZZZZZ!"

Twilight screamed as a changeling burst through the window. All the frogs and ponies ran to the library.

"TWILIGHT!"

Kululu stood frozen.

"They took her."

BOOM!

A changeling wailed as it fell to the ground.

Twilight sent two changelings spinning out of sight.

"I'm not going down that easy!"

She grabbed Kululu and galloped. The rest of them ran or flew after her.

A changeling bared its teeth at Fluttershy.

"Twi!"

It was Applejack.

"We're over here!"

Twilight looked over at her real friends.

The changelings transformed into their normal selves and surrounded her.

She bucked one in the face. It got up and hissed.

Rainbow flew over and grabbed one by the wing. It spun around and hit her in the face.

"NOPONY HURTS MY FRIENDS!" Fluttershy charged.

'TAMAMA IMPACT!"

Five changelings didn't get out of the way in time. Ow. It wasn't pretty.

Fluttershy ran up and got in the fake Keroro's face.

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOUSELF!" Fluttershy used 'The Stare' on it. The Keroro ran behind another changeling.

Fluttershy and Rainbow suddenly fell down.

"They're feeding off their love for Giroro and Dororo!"

Dororo sprang in the air.

"Dororo Ninja Art!"

He injured one pretty badly.

"Dororo! Tamama has an idea!"

Tamama whispered in AJ's ear.

"Keroro platoon deathblow?"

Twilight cried out. A changeling bit her and teleported away.

"WHY YOU-"

What happened next should be described as Kululu beating up evil ponies. Everyone stood far back. Keroro was surprised. Kululu left the changelings in a pile and ran over.

"WE GOTTA SAVE HER!" His glasses broke in half and fell on the ground.

Raity panicked. She wasn't the best at teleportation, that was Twilight's thing. But she lit her horn and concentrated. The 12 of them disappeared.

Rarity opened her eyes as they stood in the Canterlot Castle.

They ran towards Princess Celestia.

"CHANGLELINGS!" She looked down at Rainbow and Fluttershy in shock. She ran down the hallway just as a loud BOOM! rang out. Were they too late?

A changeling held onto a limp Twilight Sparkle.

"NO!"

Applejack wrestled the changeling to the ground.

"Y'ALL HAD THIS COMMIN' FER YA!"

The Changeling took AJ's form as they rolled on the floor. Keroro cheered.

"WHOO! GO APPLEJACK! Wait, no the other one. Wait, which is which?"

Tamama screamed, "WHO'S THE REAL ONE?!"

Both jumped up.

"I'm the real one!"

The other shoved her away.

"No! I am!"

Rarity approached them both. She poked the first with her horn.

"Ow!"

A trickle of blood came out.

"She's real. Changeling blood is green."

"TAMAMA IMPACTO!"

Kululu ran over to Twilight.

"Please wake up!"

He glanced down at her bite. AJ ripped her hat in half and gave it to Kululu to stop the bleeding.

He wrapped it around her leg.

"I'm so sorry..."

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Twilight groaned. The beep was annoying. What had happened? She opened her eyes to Kululu,asleep in the chair.

She moaned and rolled over. Pain shot up her leg.

"Owww!"

Kululu opened his eyes.

'Wow, they're green.' She thought to herself. 'They're beautiful.'

He let out a cry and jumped out of the chair to her side.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

Twilight looked up.

"All I remember is...the changeling taking me.."

"No one can hurt you now. I won't let them. I love you, Twilight Sparkle."

She smiled and turned towards him, even though it hurt. She winced.

"I love you too."

Kululu leaned in.

"YAY, TWILIGHT! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"PINKIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!"

Twilight wheeled herself into Pinkie's party.

"SHE'S HERE! TWILIGHT, SAY THE LINE!"

She laughed.

"I'm the T to to the w-i-l-i-g-h-t and there ain't no other pony troll it down like me. I'm Twilightlicious."

Pinkie sprung up.

"I'm the P to the inkie to the P to I to E, and while I'm at it Bronies, WON'T YOU PLEASE BE FRIENDS WITH ME?!... I'm Pinkalicious!"

Fluttershy kicked at the dirt.

"Um, I'm the F to the l-u-t-t-e-r-s-h-y, And the thought of all the ponies watching just makes me want to cry. I'm...Flutterlicious..."

Rainbow growled.

"I'm the R to the a-i-n-b-o-w Dash, and I'm way too cool to end this with a rhyme. I'm...Rainbowlicious..."

AJ rolled her eyes.

"I'm the A to the p to the other p-l-e, and ain't no other pony buck it up like me. I'm Applelicious!

Rarity clapped.

"I'm the R to the a to the r and t and y, there isn't anypony who could hate me if they try! I'm fabulous! I mean, Rarilicious."

Vinyl walked to Twi.

"When will you be out of that wheelchair? That sure is some bite."

Twilight nodded.

"Very soon."

Scratch went behind the turntables.

"Let's start this party off with Friday!"

All of them groaned.

"Polka version."

They cheered. Pinkie hopped in with instruments on her and started playing. It was pretty funny. Ditzy Doo suddenly burst in.

"I heard you wanted me to sing?'

Dash facehoofed.

"Why is Derpy here?"

Ditzy faced her.

"It's Ditzy."

"Whatever."

_"Hi!... Hi..._

_Hello!? Hello?_

_Are you on?_

_Mr. Mike?_

_Listen up Derp!_

_Got the wrong end!_

_Flip the mike over and then begin..._

_Ohhh!_

_Derpalicious_

_Definition_

_Crosseyed, vision's hazy_

_Seein' double causes trouble_

_'Specially when I'm baking_

_Muffin mixin'_

_In the kitchen_

_Batter sloshin'_

_Plates are droppin_

_No need to do the dishes_

_All broken!_

_Somethin's glitchen_

_I'm derpalicious_

_oh so precious_

_I'll be your muffin princess_

_When the oven starts to heat up_

_Muffins I'm a fixin_

_I'm a ditzin'_

_I make them firemen clop clop_

_And they'll be breakin' off the lock_

_For a taste of what I got!_

_I'm derpalicious_

_I like my muffins hot hot_

_Your muffin princess_

_I make the firemen clop clop_

_Miss muffin mixin_

_I'm gonna eat 'em on the spot_

_I'm derpalicious_

_D-d-d-d-ditzy ditzy_

_Derpalicious, yeah_

_Derpalicious ,yeah_

_Derpalicious, yeah_

_y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yeah_

_Derpalicious_

_A tradition_

_Wall-eyed in a crowd_

_Don't pay attention_

_In transition_

_Mail mares are allowed_

_I'm a ditzy pony_

_And I can hardly see_

_And can't no other filly_

_Flake it out like me_

_I'm derpalicious_

_Oh so precious_

_My bubbles are ambitions_

_They bounce, pop, and spin_

_Straight all up on the Princess_

_I'm a dimwit_

_Make the firemen clop clop_

_And they'll be breakin' off the lock_

_For a taste of what I got!_

_I'm derpalicious_

_I like my muffins hot hot_

_Your muffin princess_

_I make the firemen clop clop_

_Miss muffin mixin_

_I'm gonna eat 'em on the spot_

_I'm derpalicious_

_La la la la la la la_

_Derp it out_

_Derpin, derpin, derpin_

_My brain's not workin_

_I'm cross-eyed all the time_

_Run into walls, I'm blind!_

_I'm so ditzy ditzy_

_I'm so herpy derpy_

_Muffins tasty tasty_

_Ponies think I'm crazy_

_D to the E to the R P Y_

_Oh yes she's nuts_

_The H to the O to th S_

_Derpy Hooves_

_Yeah_

_Derpy_

_You go girl_

_D D D Hit it Derpy_

_All my ponies gather round_

_Thinkin I'm a clown_

_Watch my eyes bounce up and down_

_Derpin to the sound_

_I just wanna tell ya now_

_Muffins by the pound_

_I don't wanna suga mama_

_I just want a muffin man_

_When I drop the mix_

_Feel a lil bit defeated_

_But I don't really care_

_Cuz I'm still gonna eat it_

_Disabled_

_But that's just an ole pony's tale_

_Cuz I'm derpalicious_

_your muffin princess_

_La la la la la la la la la la la la_

_Buh bye!"_

Dash's mouth hit the floor.

Keroro ran over.

"WOO! NOTHER SONG!"

_"B-B-B-B-Blonde hair_

_Derp eyes_

_Always thinkin'_

_Ooo ooo_

_Derpy Hooves is on the loose like_

_Ooo ooo, ooo ooo_

_Spaced out_

_Confused_

_Expression so like_

_Ooo ooo_

_Ditzy doo is on the move like_

_Ooo ooo, ooo ooo ooo_

_And I..._

_Just screw things up_

_Just screw things up_

_Just screw things up_

_To goof around_

_And I..._

_Just derp things up_

_Just derp things up_

_Just derp things up_

_To be a clown_

_I think I should know ..._

_How..._

_To act like like a normal filly_

_But get so bored and just have to spazz out_

_Now..._

_D E R P's_

_Just the vice I use to herp and let it all out_

_Wow..._

_There's no need to worry_

_Cuz derpin, I just can't live without_

_Now..._

_D E R P's_

_Just the vice I use to herp and let it all out_

_Muffins_

_Bubble butt_

_Favorite things like_

_Ooo ooo_

_Derpy hooves is not discreet like_

_Ooo ooo, ooo ooo_

_Wild-eyed_

_Mail mare_

_Loosin it like_

_Ooo ooo_

_Ditzy Doo is trottin through like_

_Ooo ooo, ooo ooo ooo_

_And I..._

_Just screw things up_

_Just screw things up_

_Just screw things up_

_To goof around_

_And I..._

_Just derp things up_

_Just derp things up_

_Just derp things up_

_To be a clown_

_I think I should know ..._

_How..._

_To act like like a normal filly_

_But get so bored and just have to spazz out_

_Now..._

_D E R P's_

_Just the vice I use to herp and let it all out_

_Wow..._

_There's no need to worry_

_Cuz derpin, I just can't live without_

_Now..._

_D E R P's_

_Just the vice I use to herp and let it all out_

_You know that medication_

_Just won't work on me_

_I don't need glasses to help me see_

_I derp and do it willingly_

_Cause derpin is better than drugs_

_You can derp it too_

_No matter where you are_

_Don't even need a cool mail car_

_Cross your eyes and you'll go so-o far_

_Cause derpin is better than drugs_

_I think I should know ..._

_How..._

_To act like like a normal filly_

_But get so bored and just have to spazz out_

_Now..._

_D E R P's_

_Just the vice I use to herp and let it all out_

_Wow..._

_There's no need to worry_

_Cuz derpin, I just can't live without_

_Now..._

_D E R P's_

_Just the vice I use to herp and let it all out."_

She took a muffin and ran out. Kululu looked confused.

"O...kay then... Twilight!"

He ran over to Pinkie and whispered in her ear. She nodded and told Vinyl Scratch.

_How can I just let you walk away - just let you leave without a trace?_

_When I stand here taking every breath with you, oooo_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all..._

Twilight blushed. She had Kululu take her hoof. And she stood up. Everyone cheered as they embraced.

_...How can you just walk away from me when all I can do is watch you leave?_

_'cause we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So, take a look at me now - well, there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me - just the memory of your face_

_Take a look at me now, well, there's just an empty space_

_And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face_

_I wish I could just make you turn around - turn around and see me cry_

_There's so much I need to say to you - so many reasons why_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now, well, there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me - just the memory of your face_

_Now, take a look at me now 'cause there's just an empty space_

_But to wait for you is all I can do and that's what I've got to face_

_Take a good look at me now 'cause I'll still be standing here_

_And you coming back to me is against all odds - it's the chance I've got to take_

_Take a look at me, now._

"Finally."

Kululu poured the potion over himslef.

"Oops. Wrong one. Now I'm a pony. Hey, I have a horn. This gives me an idea. Ku, ku, ku."

He trotted out with it in his mouth to Rarity's.

"Hey Tamama."

He splashed it on him.

"Hey! What gives? Huh? Why are you a- OMG I'M A PONY! HOW DID YOU-"

He ran off to find Giroro. He was walking in the park.

"Oh, it's you. Heh, you're a- HEY, WHAT THE FROG IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Kululu stepped back as Giroro floated.

"Why am I-I HAVE WINGS WHAT THE HECK!"

"No need to thank me." He ran as fast as he could.

"Ohhhh... Keroro..."

"Heh? Oh, Sergeant Major. Have an apple. Hey, what did you just throw on me?! Why am I a pony?!"

A little while later, Twilight heard heavy pounding on her door. She opened it to all her friends.

"TAMAMA? YOU'RE A...WHAT THE-KULULU!"

He came out with a potion.

"Here Spike."

Spike poured it on himself.

"YAY! I'm me! Whoa, what the heck happened to you guys?"

Tamama lit his horn and levitated Kululu over.

"THIS IS SO COOL! I HAVE POWERS!"

Giroro flew in his face.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Even though this is cool."

Dororo tried to open his wings.

"How do you work these things?"

Fluttershy tried to help him as Pinkie hopped around.

"THIS IS GREAT! WE'RE ALL PFFS NOW! PONY FRIENDS FOREVER!"

Keroro reached towards his head.

"My hat is tight now."

It came off, and a flowing black mane was released.

"COOL!"

Dororo finally managed to open his wings and hover a bit.

"Why, Kululu?" Twilight sighed.

He shrugged.

"They like it."

Giroro sped around the library.

"I need more space!" He flew out the wind. Dororo followed him.

"Can I stay like this?" Keroro started to beg.

"Well," Twilight began. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay like that for a little bit..."

"YAY!"

Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Where is that toad?!"

"N-Natsumi? NOOOOOOOO! Until now everything was perfect!" Keroro sobbed.

She looked shocked.

"S-stupid Frog...is that you...?"

He huffed.

"Of course it's me!"

Fuyuki and Aki screamed.

"AN ALIEN THAT TURNS INTO A PONY, NO WAY!"

Giroro flew back in.

"I heard shouting- Natsumi! Um, hi! This is Rainbow Dash!"

She flew over.

"You know it." She hugged him.

Dororo landed safely on the ground.

"They're here!"

Momoka stared at Tamama.

"What in the..."

Natsumi managed to close her mouth.

"You have some punching and chores overdue, you know."

Keroro ran screaming. Tamama used his magic to grab Natsumi.

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU STUPID ALIEN!"

He held her upside down.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH SARGE!"

He lost control and dropped her on her head.

"Owww."

Twilight raised a hoof.

"Exactly who are these...friends of yours?"

Giroro said, "They're Pekoponians."

"Humans."

"Yeah, what she said."

Fluttershy hid behind her mane.

"Um, I'm...uh..."

Dororo put a hoof around her.

"Fluttershy."

Twilight pointed to herself.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. There's

Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy."

Pinkie sprang up.

"NEW FRIENDS PARTY! HI I'M PINKIE PIE AND IT'S SO NICE TO MEET YOU!"

Fuyukim ran over.

"I like parties! I think. I've never been...invited to one..."

Kululu shrugged.

"They must've entered the portal. But now we're all stuck here."

Everyone looked at each other.

"What do we do?"

"We can stay here!" Keroro exclaimed.

Twilight picked up the bottle.

"Okay, you've had your fun, now change back.

"Awwww."

She gave Kululu the bottle. He stared at it, then tossed it at Natsumi.

"WHAT THE HECK, STUPID FROG!? I OUGHT TO... WHAT THE CRAP IS GOING ON!?"

Kululu stood back.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Twilight got in front of him.

"Relax, it's easy to fix, and he was just-"

Natsumi accidentally bucked Twilight in the face. She screamed and hit the wall. Kululu charged at her and they clashed heads.

"Stop it!" Fluttershy ran to check Twilight.

Natsumi charged the yellow stallion again. His horn got her head.

"Ow!"

Keroro tried to push her, but she threw him out of the way. Rarity stepped back

"Fighting is so uncouth!"

Natsumi reared up and galloped as fast as she could.

"TAKE THIS!"

Kululu jumped up on her back and they fell down.

"Enough!" Pinkie shouted. "Friends shouldn't fight!"

"HE'S NOT MY FRIEND!" Natsumi yelled as she tried to pin him down.

"STOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!"Fluttershy did stop. She grabbed a potion and poured it over Natsumi, making her human. Then she hit the new ponies with the Keronian gun.

Kululu ran to Twilight

"Are you okay!?"

She groaned. "Yeah. Man, she's strong."

Natsumi huffed.

"Why do you care about her, anyway?(No offense, Twilight)."

"..."

"..."

"Because I love her."

Natsumi did a double take.

"Wait, what?! You!? WHAT THE HECK! THAT'S SO STUPID, A FROG WITH A PONY!"

Giroro and Dororo coughed.

"Wha- you too?"

Tamama leaned back.

"Aaannyways, how did you get here?"

Momoka kicked the ground.

"Wellll..."

*FLAAAASHBAAACK*

"Where is that toad!?I haven't seen him for...three days! He hasn't even started his chores!"

Fuyuki and Momoka shrugged.

"I haven't seen Tamama, either. Maybe in their hideout?"

Aki came out of the kitchen.

"Keroro seemed pretty excited to show them something."

The four of them ran down to the base.

"What's that?" Fuyuki pointed at the portal.

"No idea. Some stupid invention."

He walked to it, and stuck his hand through.

"Whoa! Hey, it's sucking me in!"

He disappeared from sight.

"Fuyuki! I'll save you!" Momoka ran through it.

Natsumi and Aki shrugged. They ran through it.

"Where are we? Hey, a pony!"

Bon Bon looked at them.

"Lyra! Humans!"

"...so after we got away from that crazy pony, we just saw the tree, and walked here."

"Ah. Hey, what's that?"

A portal formed and sucked the frogs in.

"KULULU! Where did they go?" Twilight ran around looking for them.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
